Love Girl Video Hina
by Mazoku Mael
Summary: Que bagunça poderia dar se os personagens de Video Girl Ai encontrasse todos os personagens de Love Hina? Que bagunças poderiam ocorrer? e que tragédias também poderiam ocorrer? Leia este fanfic e descubra "O segredo do abismo"...


Love Girl Video Hina - Encontro 1

OBS: Quando uma frase vier acompanhada de no começo e no fim significa pensamento daquela pessoa.

Era noite em Okayama, estava chovendo muito, parecia que o céu ia desabar. Era mais ou menos 21:30, e todas as lojas e bares já estavam fechados e não tinha nenhum movimento na rua, sem carros ou pessoas, parecia "A Cidade Sem Ninguém". Estava realmente, exceto por um estranho movimento no alto de um prédio de 20 andares...

Youta: Ai-chan! Rápido, me ajude a puxar ela aqui para cima!

Ai-chan: Mas... Youta e o outro rapaz? Se eu não fizer nada ele poderá morrer!

Voz da sombra feminina: Socooorro! Me ajude Youta! Eu estou perdendo as forças e vou acabar caindo! Eu não posso morrer agora, pois eu sou muito nova para issooo!!!

Youta fazia o possível para segurá-la, mas a chuva não estava ajudando muito. Mas numa tentativa de encorajar a garota diz...

Youta: Por favor,aguente firme! Eu não deixarei você cair!

Voz da sombra masculina: Ai-chan, ajude Youta a salvar minha esposa!

Ai-chan: Mas eu não posso deixar você enfrentar Louleck sozinho!!

Voz da sombra masculina: Não se preocupe comigo! Eu estou preparado! Mas por favor salve-a! Eu nunca irei me perdoar se acontecer algo com ela!

E logo depois que a sombra masculina diz isso, ele arma a base de Jeet Kune do e parte para cima de Louleck com uma voadora acertando-o desprevinido. E ao mesmo tempo que isso acontecia Ai-chan, corria na direção de Youta para ajudá-lo a trazer a sombra feminina para cima.

Voz da sombra feminina: Aiiiee!! socorro eu estou escorregando!!! Me ajudeee!!!!!

Youta: Droga!! Ela está caindo! Eu não estou mais aguentando ela!!!

Ai-chan: Espere! eu estou chegando pra ajudar!!

E simultaneamente todos escutam um estalo de algo se quebrando e todos olharam na direção do barulho e viram Louleck segurando a sombra masculina pelo pescoço com a mão esquerda, reparando que a sombra estava com o pescoço torto. Louleck viu a Ai correndo na direção de Youta e disse:

Louleck: Aonde pensas que vai, Ai Amano?

Diz ele num tom de voz bastante ironico e com os olhos faiscando, ele paraliza Ai com seus olhos, e com a sua mão direita ele projeta seu KI na forma de uma mão gigante que derruba a Ai e vai direto para cima de Youta e da sombra feminina. Youta e a sombra feminina perderam o equilíbrio e caíram prédio abaixo com o impacto da "mão" de Louleck e ao ver isso Ai-chan se desepera...

Ai-chan: Nãããoo!!! Youta!!

Youta (caindo ele ainda gritou): Ai-chan!!

E sua voz ecoava junto com as risadas de Louleck...

Louleck: Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Enquanto isso...

Ai-chan: Nããão!! (grita ela em plena madrugada de sexta-feira)

Youta: Uaaargh! (e ele acorda, todo pálido, parecia até que viu uma assombração) Você tá maluca? Onde já se viu, gritar assim dessa maneira às 4:30 da madruga? Por acaso você está louca? (ele também estava falando alto)

Ai-chan: Ai que saco Youta! Eu não posso nem me assustar com meus pesadelos que parecem tão verdadeiros e soltar um gritinho de susto que você já começa a reclamar que nem um velho gagá!! (também falando alto)

Youta: Gritinho?! Se isso fosse um gritinho "eu dançaria tango no teto"!! E outra coisa, EU NÃO SOU VELHO COISA NENHUMA!!! (grita ele enfurecido com os raios de Satã Goss que eram lançados em cima dele e transformando-o em Batman)

Vizinho1: Mas que coisa chata! A gente não pode mais dormir sossegado porque tem pessoas, aliás, animais que fazem barulho a noite toda!!!

Vizinho2: E ainda tem esse bar aqui do lado que fica tocando músicas chatas o tempo todo e o pior, no último volume!! (a música tá vindo do quarto da filha que tem hábitos noturnos!)

Ai-chan que ouvia os comentários dos vizinhos, se irritou e caminhou até a janela, chamou a atenção dos vizinhos e mostrou a sua resposta pra eles com os dedos dizendo...

Ai-chan: Aqui pra vocês ó!

Os vizinhos se assustaram com essa terrível cena e um ficou olhando para a cara do outro boquiabertos e disseram...

Vizinho2: Você viu o que ela fez?

Vizinho1: Vi sim! Mas que horror!!!

Alguns minutos depois, Ai-chan e Youta que estavam rindo da cara dos vizinhos, ficaram quietos e se beijaram. Youta tinha reparado que Ai-chan estava um pouco abatida e sem perder tempo Youta perguntou...

Youta (com um ar de preocupação): Ai-chan, o que houve? Você não está com um cara muito normal. Você está doente?

Ai-chan (estava de cabeça baixa): Youta... eu tive aquele pesadelo de novo.

Youta (totalmente histérico, igualzinho o Manta): O QUE?! FALA SÉRIO!!! Foi aquele mesmo pesadelo? Mas mudou algo ou foi igualzinho aos outros 4 sonhos que você teve?

Ai-chan (ainda de cabeça baixa): Sim...e apareceu duas pessoas...era um casal que estavam no meu sonho.

Youta: E quem eram essas pessoas? Era a Moemi e o Takashi? Ou a Nobuko com outro cara?

Ai-chan (levantando a cabeça): Não sei. Não deu pra ver, pois estavam como sombras, mas eu só ouvia a voz deles e...

Youta: E o quê? (pergunta ele curioso)

Ai-chan (olhando para Youta):E estou ficando com medo. Sabe... eu tô achando que isso é um sinal de que alguma coisa está por vir.

Youta: Ihh!Ai-chan!! Pode ir parando com esse papo porque eu já estou ficando grilado com essa história! Se quiser tira uma folga para aliviar o estresse não tem problema não valeu!

Ai-chan: Ei! Se esqueceu de que não posso? Se eu deixar você dando aulas sozinho, você vai ficar mais enrolado do que carretel de linhas!

Youta: Ah! Não é bem assim não! Mas falando no curso...o que?! (disse ele olhando para o relógio)

Ai-chan:Tá, o que foi? O que que tem o curso? Anda, fala logo!! (diz ela impaciente)

Youta: São quase 5:15 da manhã e estamos acordados!

Ai-chan: E o pior temos que trabalhar às 8:30 e fazer as compras do mês e, e... estamos com pouco dinheiro!

Youta: Ainda bem que hoje é o dia do vencimento da mensalidade dos alunos! Eles sempre pagam no dia do vencimento!

Ai-chan: Mas do que adianta? O dinheiro que entra é curto! Não dá nem para comprar coisas novas para a nossa casa!!

Youta: Grrrr! Maldita hora em que fiz um cartão de crédito!

Ai-chan:Tá vendo! Você não pensa nas consequências antes de comprar as coisas!

Youta (com ar de indignação): Ei, peraí! A culpa é toda sua! Você que é toda afobada, quando vê algo interessante me perturba até conseguir o quer!!

Ai-chan (rebatendo com ironia): E daí? Você que é influenciável demais!

Youta (irritado): Ora, cala a sua boca Ai-chan! Eu quero dormir!

Ai-chan (rindo): A verdade às vezes dói!

E assim Ai-chan leva uma travesseirada na cara, engolindo metade do travesseiro e sem graça Ai-chan disse:

Ai-chan: Tá bom!Tá bom! Já vou dormir!!

Bem...finalmente eles dormiram e a paz predominou na casa, mas, por um curto período. E quando o relógio desperta às 6:50, começa a "batalha campal 2 - a missão". Youta que estava acordado a meia hora resmungava...

Youta: Droga! Eu não durmo direito já faz uma semana! E o pior... estou cheio de dor nas costas! E o que mais me irrita é que a Ai-chan dorme feito uma porca! Bom agora não adianta mais eu ficar reclamando. Tenho que ir trabalhar daqui a pouco. AI-CHAN! Anda logo, levanta daí, temos muito o que fazer hoje!

Ai-chan: .......................... ronc......ronc.....

Youta: Ai-chan, meu amor levanta logo, temos que trabalhar agora! (disse ele no ouvido dela suavemente)

Ai-chan: ............................ ( virando para o outro lado)

Youta (que ficou nervoso do nada): Ei, Ai-chan! levanta logo desta maldita cama! Parece até que é uma irresponsável! Se você não levantar eu irei apelar! Vou utilizar minhas táticas de guerrilha! (esbravejou ele)

Ai-chan: .......................... só mais um pouquinho!Nham, nham...............(voltando a dormir)

Youta: Ah é?! Foi você quem pediu essa! Você irá padecer diante da ira da minha técnica suprema, uma cortesia do Grande Toru! (obs.: Toru do Anime "As Aventuras de Jackie Chan")

Youta ficou de pé, arregaçou as mangas de seu pijama, estalou seus dedos e se preparou para pular em cima dela mirando seu cotovelo direito nas costas de Ai e...

Youta (com uma pose de herói de guerra): Segura essa Ai-chan! Montinhoooo! ( e ele salta para cima dela, descendo nas costas dela com o cotovelo!)

Ai-chan que no exato momento abria os olhos, se deparou com o Youta no ar com uma cara de serial killer pronto para atacar sua próxima vitima e no susto ela tenta se esquivar, mas, ela não conseguiu. Quando Youta, o monstro ia atingi-la, Ai-chan gritava...

Ai-chan (assustadíssima com esse ataque): Nãããoooo!- catapimba-Uoohh! ( esses gritos possuem a "tecla eco") Seu bruto! Pra que essa violência ?! (batendo nele)

Youta (ainda em cima dela ): Bom, eu chamei você várias vezes, mas, não obtive uma resposta! Me desculpe meu amor!

Ai-chan: Tá legal, tá legal! Aceito suas desculpas, mas... você tem que me beijar...( disse ela sorrindo para Youta)

Youta ( todo sorridente): Ora, ora! Isso é fácil!

Nessa hora, Youta avança para beijá-la, mas Ai-chan vira a cara e Youta dá de cara no travesseiro. Ai-chan estava rindo da cara dele, quando ele disse...

Youta (revoltado com o vácuo que ele ficou): Ahh! Qual é Ai-chan?!Assim não vale! Isso é a maior judaria! (ele segura ela e avança novamente para beijá-la) Agora você não me escapa!!

Ai-chan :Ahahahahah! Me segurar também não vale! Ahahahah!

Youta : "Tô nem aí!Tô nem aí!" (Curiosidade do Phibrizzo: Isso aqui daqui a pouco vai virar uma Song-fic...)

O belo casal estava tão entretido com a brincadeira na cama, que quase não escutaram um "creck", que veio debaixo deles...

Ai-chan: O que barulho foi esse? Isso foi um "torpedo" não foi, seu porco!

Youta: Ei! Peraí, eu não fiz nada!

Quando Youta diz isso a cama fez outro "creck". Um olhou para a cara do outro como se estivessem perguntando "o que foi isso?" e depois a cama fez outro barulho, mas dessa vez foi um "CRÁS" e eles caíram gritando...

Ai-chan : Aii! Eu vou morrer! (Youta estava em cima dela)

Youta : Uahh! A nossa cama novinha! Não faz nem 3 meses que eu comprei ela!

Ai-chan : Ih! A cama quebrou! ??

Youta : Deu pra reparar!! Oh não! Agora vou ter mais despesas, eu tô completamente ferrado!!

Ai-chan : Ai,ai! Ninguém merece!

Logo depois que eles arrumaram toda a bagunça que estava no quarto, Youta foi tomar banho, enquanto, Ai-chan foi preparar o café. Youta que estava no tomando um banho de água quente pensava no que ia ter que fazer...

Youta : Vamos ver...hoje vamos ter 2 alunas novas no clube de desenho, os alunos irão pagar a mensalidade hoje, quando sairmos da escola eu e a Ai-chan vamos comprar uma cama nova e... (Youta é interrompido com um grito da Ai-chan)

Ai-chan : Youta! (com uma voz de desespero) Venha logo ver isso!

Youta : Além de não poder dormir direito, eu não posso nem tomar banho em paz?! Espera que já estou indo!

Ai-chan : Anda logo! É um caso de vida ou morte!

Youta : No mínimo ela viu um rato...

Ai-chan : Youta! (grita ela)

Youta : Calma eu já estou aqui! Cadê o rato? (arrumando-se quase na velocidade da luz)

Ai-chan : Que rato?

Youta : Você não gritou por causa de um rato?

Ai-chan : Não!

Youta : então esse grito foi por causa de que?

Ai-chan : Olha só isso aqui!

Ai-chan abriu a porta da despensa e Youta tomou um baita susto. A despensa estava vazia, a única coisa que tinha era um pacote de cream crackers. E Ai-chan continuou...

Ai-chan : Youta! Nós estamos sem comida! Nós esquecemos de fazer as compras sua anta!

Youta : Essa não! Agora ferrou de vez! De onde eu vou tirar dinheiro pra comprar isso tudo!

Ai-chan (completamente revoltada) :Tá vendo só... É isso que me irrita! A um ano atrás, nossa vida era uma maravilha, eu e você estávamos fazendo vários livros ilustrados e a nossa condição financeira era estável e a gente tinha tempo de sobra pra se divertir. Mas, desde que seu pai, o senhor Daizou, deu pra você 2 salas de aula num prédio aqui em Tóquio, a nossa vida virou uma bagunça! Você parou de fazer os livros e se dedicou a montar uma escola de desenho e dar aulas lá! Até aí tudo bem, o problema começou quando veio o cartão de crédito...

Youta : Tá eu sei disso! tava dando para sobreviver muito bem só com escola de desenho, mas graças a sua brilhante idéia de pegar um cartão de crédito...

Ai-chan : Ahh! Mas se não fosse o cartão nós não teríamos tudo o que temos hoje na nossa casa!

Youta : Bem, isso lá é verdade! O problema é que o meu nome vai para o S.J.P.C. (ou seja, Serviço Japonês de Proteção ao Crédito) e em então não vou poder comprar nada durante 5 anos!! E pra tirar o nome de lá vai ser uma droga!

Ai-chan : Viu só? Quem manda você cobrar esmola como mensalidade! Precinhos camarada dão nisso! (disse com ironia)

Youta : Pelo menos temos bastante alunos, ora!

Ai-chan : É, nisso eu até posso concordar! E se você aumentar a mensalidade, os clientes entenderão!

Youta : Outra hora a gente conversa sobre isso! Agora me dê um pouco desse café aí.

Ai-chan : Toma! Cuidado porque está quente!

Youta : Hunmm! Que cheirinho bom... Ouch! Tá quente mesmo! E o que tem para comer?

Ai-chan : Eu já te disse, só cream crackers!

Youta : É só o que temos?

Ai-chan : É!

Youta que estava morto de fome, não se conteve e agarrou o pacote de biscoito com enorme velocidade que até Ai-chan se assustou...

Ai-chan : Nossa isso é que é fome!

Youta : Vamos comer logo e ir trabalhar, senão, não vamos ganhar o nosso pão de cada dia!

Ai-chan : Ai, ai ... o que mais falta pra acontecer!! (disse ela desanimada)

E assim eles terminam de tomar café e se arrumam para sair. No carro de Youta, eles conversavam...

Youta : Ah, Ai-chan! Hoje vamos ter duas alunas novas no clube de desenho!

Ai-chan : É mesmo e quem são?

Youta : Err... dê uma olhada aqui na minha pasta, é que eu esqueci o nome delas!

Ai-chan (balançando a cabeça com sinal de reprovação): Você é escória meu chapa!

Youta : Também só as vi duas vezes!

Ai-chan abriu a pasta e verificou o nome delas na ficha de inscrição, analizando seus graus de escolaridade e perguntou quais eram seus objetivos em desenhar...

Ai-chan : Youta, elas tem algum objetivo em desenhar? Tipo, por exemplo, se tornar uma mangaká (desenhista de mangás), desenhar gekigá (mangá com traços mais realistas), ilustrações abstratas... de qual estilo elas querem se especializar?

Youta : Bom, veja só, uma quer melhorar seu traço em mangás e caricaturas, outra até assustou! Ela disse que queria dominar a técnica do paisagismo e ela estava com uma cara de que me mataria se fosse preciso!

Ai-chan : Credo! Nessa escola aparece cada figura!

Youta : Tá vendo!

Algum tempo depois eles chegaram no clube de desenho Natsumi (isso foi uma homenagem de Youta para sua amiga que havia morrido a alguns anos atrás, segundo ele, Natsumi era a madrinha de seu casamento com a Ai) que ficava em Tóquio, Youta estacionou o carro e Ai-chan saiu do carro levando suas mochilas...

Ai-chan : Nossa que peso! Youta o que você tá carregando aqui, por acaso está levando a casa inteira!

Youta : Ora, ora eu só estou levando o básico!

Ai-chan :Só o básico! Se isso fosse o básico, "eu viajaria a prazo pro inferno"!!

Youta : Tudo bem, deixa que eu carrego!

Eles entraram na escola mais ou menos às 7:50, conversaram com os funcionários que trabalhavam lá desde cedo fazendo a limpeza das salas e depois andaram até a secretaria para pegar a lista de chamadas e cada um foi para uma sala...

Ai-chan : Boa sorte na sua aula hoje meu amor!

Youta : Boa sorte pra você também meu floquinho de neve!

Ai-chan : Humm! Obrigada pelo elogio! ( e ela beija Youta)

Youta : Disponha sempre!!

Youta e Ai-chan terminaram as suas aulas do turno da manhã e foram para a cantina no horário do almoço, eles conversaram um pouco e depois cada um voltou para sua sala, pois, ia começar o turno da tarde às 13:00.

Youta estava em sua sala desenhando enquanto seus alunos não chegavam. Ele desenhava uma belíssima mulher em uma tela, até que, enquanto ele terminava a pintura chegava Hiromu e Ayumi de mãos dadas e atrás deles vinham os outros alunos...

Hiromu : Uau!! Professor Youta esse desenho está demais! (estava estático diante do desenho junto com os outros alunos que também estavam paralizados)

Ayumi : É mesmo! Está muito bonito!

Youta (virando-se para os alunos) : Boa tarde pessoal! (disse ele um pouco envergonhado)

Todos alunos : Boa tarde professor Youta!

Youta : Por favor, me chame só de Youta!

Todos alunos : O.k.!

Hiromu : Profe... err... Youta! Esse desenho está muito bonito! De onde você tirou essa inspiração toda?

Youta : Eu tirei de uma série que gostava de ver quando eu era mais novo!

Ayumi : Youta, hoje aprenderemos que tipo de desenho?

Hiromu (vermelho) : Não teremos que desenhar uma modelo nua hoje, hein?

Youta (sorrindo) : Não, não! A pedido de uma aluna nova, teremos uma revisão da aula de paisagens abstratas!

Ayumi : Uma aluna nova? Que legal! (disse ela animada com a notícia)

Hiromu : E cadê ela?

Youta : Bom... ela ainda não veio...mais daqui a pouco elas irão chegar!

Hiromu : Não era só uma aluna nova?

Youta : Esqueci de dizer são duas alunas!

Hiromu (falando no ouvido de Ayumi): O Youta tá cada vez mais seqüelado!!

Youta : Disse alguma coisa Hiromu?

Hiromu : Não, não! Eu não disse nada! (Ayumi ria da cara de Hiromu)

Ayumi : Nossa! Esse curso tá realmente crescendo! A cada dia que passa chegam mais alunos!

Hiromu : É mesmo! E para elas demorarem, elas devem morar um pouco longe não é?

Youta: É... não tão longe, elas moram juntas numa pensão no bairro, acho que era Renata ou algo do tipo...

Ayumi : Deve ser Hinata.... Ah! Tá aí o motivo da demora! Antes de sair de casa eu vi na televisão que o transito estava engarrafado nessas áreas!

Hiromu : Elas são irmãs? (perguntou ele inocentemente)

Ayumi : Ei, porque esse interesse todo? (disse Ayumi, transbordando de ciúmes)

Hiromu (assustado com a reação dela) : Calma Ayumi! Não é o que você está pensando!

Ayumi (mais calma) : Acho bom mesmo que não seja o que eu pensei!

Hiromu : Nossa que stress! (disse ele se recuperando do susto)

Uns cinco minutos depois elas chegaram e Youta tratou logo de apresentá-las a turma...

Youta : Aí pessoal essas são a... (ele deu uma pausa e elas começaram a se apresentar para turma)

Motoko (dando um passo a frente) : Meu nome é Motoko Aoyama e tenho 21 anos, é um prazer conhecer vocês. (disse com uma cara de poucos amigos, mas sorriu logo depois)

Shinobu (um pouco envergonhada) : Me... meu nome é Shinobu Maehara e tenho 19 anos, é...é um prazer vocês! (disse toda vermelha )

Os garotos (conversando entre si e olhando para Shinobu) : Ohh! Que bonitinha!

Hiromu : Nossa! Mas que garota bonita! ( disse ele com os olhos brilhando)

Ayumi (quebrando uma tela de pintura em cima dele) : Ei! Eu estou aqui sua planta xerófila!

Hiromu (com a tela na cabeça) : Ai, ai, ai! Me desculpe Ayumi... não tive a intenção!

Youta : Bem alunos, vamos começar a aula!

E aula segue normalmente até às 14:30, quando a Shinobu pediu uma borracha emprestada para Hiromu, a Ayumi só acompanhava seus movimentos e Motoko fazia o mesmo...

Shinobu (tocando nos ombros de Hiromu): Err... colega... me empresta a sua borracha, por favor...

Hiromu (todo vermelho) : s-sim! Pode pegar!

Ayumi (com faísca nos olhos) : Hiromu!

Hiromu : Hã! O que foi Ayumi?

Motoko (sacando a espada, absolutamente do nada!) : Não se meta com ela ou você verá o pior!

Hiromu : Mas eu não fiz nada!

Quando o sinal bateu às 16:00, todos arrumaram suas coisas e foram saindo aos poucos, Youta conversava com Motoko e Ayumi sobre o que eles acharam da aula do dia, enquanto Hiromu e Shinobu assistiam a conversa deles até que Hiromu pergunta para Shinobu...

Hiromu (vermelho) : Err... Shi-Shinobu o que você achou da aula de Youta?

Shinobu (também estava vermelha) : Eu, eu, eu achei muito legal! Ele explica muito bem os detalhes de cada desenho! Ah! Me desculpe! Eu não sei o seu nome!

Hiromu : Meu, meu nome é Hiromu! (disse ele botando a mão na cabeça)

Shinobu : Eu, eu queria te pedir um favor, espero que não seja um incomodo!

Hiromu : Não se preocupe com isso pode pedir!

Shinobu : Err... será que você poderia passar lá na minha casa para poder me explicar algumas coisas sobre a aula de hoje! É que ontem, o Youta disse que você é um dos melhores alunos dele e que eu poderia tirar qualquer dúvida com você!

Hiromu (vermelho feito um tomate) : S-sim eu posso passar na sua casa a-a-amanhã de tarde!

Nisso Ayumi e Motoko ouviram a conversa dos dois, cada uma se dirigiu a um alvo...

Motoko (sacando a espada) para Hiromu : Ei garoto! O que pensa que está fazendo?! Eu disse para você não encostar nela!

Hiromu (correndo no modo Keitarô) : Mas eu não estou encostando nela!

Ayumi (pegando uma cadeira para tacar nela!) para Shinobu : Que negócio é esse? Você está dando em cima do meu namorado na minha frente?!

Shinobu (correndo desesperada) : Me desculpe eu não tive a intenção!! Socorro!!!

Ayumi (acertando a cadeira nela ) : Então eu posso ir com ele?

Shinobu (tonta, com um galo na cabeça) : Pooode!

Motoko (enfurecida) : "Você tá parecendo alguém que conheço!"

Hiromu (chorando de desespero) : Por favor alguém me ajudeeee!

Motoko : Então tome isto seu pervertido! Zan-Gan-Ken! (Espada Destruidora de Rocha)

Hiromu : Iaaau! (atravessando a parede)

Youta que estava perto da porta dava um sorriso e disse...

Youta : É... tô vendo que esse pessoal vai se dar muito bem! bem calmo, recolhendo os seus materiais

Shinobu : Toma aqui Hiromu, esse é o endereço da pensão Hinata... e não se esqueça de levar a Ayumi! Ela vai adorar o lugar!

Hiromu (levantando com dificuldade): Tudo bem! Eu irei lá amanhã sem falta! Você vem comigo Ayumi?

Ayumi (mais calma) : Eu até queria ir até lá com você, mas, eu não posso, amanhã tenho que visitar a minha avó e depois tenho arrumar a casa e... me desculpe Shinobu, eu não tive a intenção de machucá-la!

Shinobu : Tudo bem! Não esquenta a cabeça com isso não!

Motoko : Shinobu! Vamos embora temos coisas a fazer hoje na pensão! Até mais pessoal! Vocês são pessoas divertidas! Até mais professor Youta!

Shinobu : Tchau, gente! Amanhã às duas horas valeu Hiromu!Tchau Youta!

Hiromu : Falou! Até amanhã! Vamos Ayumi!

Ayumi : Vamos então! Até logo Youta!

Hiromu : Valeu Youta! Até a próxima aula!

Youta : Falou gente, até semana que vem!

Youta estava fechando a porta da sala quando Ai-chan chegou...

Ai-chan : E aí, como foi sua aula hoje?

Youta : Foi super tranquila a aula! Eu não tive nenhum contratempo!

Ai-chan : Que bom! A minha aula teve muito alvoroço! Tava uma bagunça só! Mas todo mundo entendeu a aula!

Youta (indo até seus armários) : Vamos pegar nossas coisas e ir pra casa!

Ai-chan : É mesmo, vamos ter que arrumar a casa e fazer as compras!

Youta : Então vamos logo!

Youta e Ai-chan saem da escola e foram para o estacionamento, eles entraram no carro foram para casa. Chegando na porta de casa, Ai-chan pegou as chaves e abriu a porta para Youta, que estava levando suas mochilas.Depois de fazerem suas necessidades básicas, eles começaram a arrumar a casa. Lá por volta das 19:10 eles terminaram de arrumar a casa e se preparavam para sair...

Ai-chan : Youta você viu onde foi que eu deixei a minha calça jeans?

Youta : Ela tá pendurada em cima do biombo! ( o biombo é uma espécie de divisória feita de folhas de madeira fina, utilizado para dividir um espaço em um cômodo)

Ai-chan (achando a calça ) : Ah! Achei!

Youta : Ai-chan você já está pronta?

Ai-chan: Calma aí! Só falta uma coisinha... ( ela procurava seu casaco pois estava fazendo um friozinho) calma que eu já estou descendo!

E Youta esperava Ai-chan na porta impaciente, pensando: droga só tenho despesas, despesas e mais despesas!. Ai-chan chegou perto dele e disse...

Ai-chan : Vamos!

Youta : Já tava na hora!

Mas... quando eles botam o pé pra fora de casa, começou a cair uma forte chuva e eles recuaram pra dentro de casa...

Youta : Nossa! Que chuva é essa !

Ai-chan : Que absurdo! Essa chuva só veio pra atrapalhar nossa diver... err nossas necessidades!

Youta : É... vamos ter que deixar pra amanhã!

Ai-chan : Ohh , não! E agora o que nós vamos comer o que! O céu está desabando lá fora e Noé não veio nos salvar!

Youta : Eu tive uma idéia....

Ai-chan : E qual seria?

Youta : Vamos pedir uma pizza!

Ai-chan : -poff- (desmaiou)

Sendo assim... Youta e Ai-chan( desmaiada) conseguirão pedir a pizza e no dia seguinte conseguirão fazer as compras? Hiromu irá mesmo na casa de Shinobu? E Motoko, o que será que ela quis dizer com "você tá parecendo uma pessoa que conheço!"? E a água? Será que está molhada? Será que o homem de terno e gravata conseguirá escapar dos pombos? Será que o Papai Noel vai te dar um presente esse ano? Essas e outras perguntas serão respondidas no nosso próximo episódio, porque afinal de contas... Não conheci outro mundo por querer!

Por Rezo, The Red Priest e Hell Master Phibrizzo


End file.
